Primera Navidad En La Tierra
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Es la primera Navidad de Erik y Eva en la Tierra. Christian decide ir a comprarle un regalo a su hija pero no todo le sale como esperaba


**Primera Navidad en La Tierra**

Esa mañana de Navidad cuando Victoria abrió los ojos, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que esa era la primera Navidad de Erik y Eva y la iban a poder celebrar en la Tierra; los niños iban a conocer esa maravillosa fiesta que ponía tan contentos a los niños terrestres. Pero en seguida se acordó de sus amigos en Idhún y se entristeció como siempre que los recordaba. Pero, hoy no podía darse el lujo de estar triste; era Navidad y nadie estaba triste en Navidad, ¿o sí? Recordó que Shail le había prometido ir a visitarlos pero estaba segura de que tendrían que quedarse un tiempo en Limbhad porque el joven mago nunca se habría planteado separarse de Zaisei y para ésta, por su naturaleza celeste, la Tierra podía llegar a ser peligrosa; y ella quería pasar las fiestas con sus hijos en la Tierra….

Mientras se levantaba y se vestía recordó que Christian le había prometido que él haría las compras de los regalos para todos y sonrió… No la había dejado ver nada, ni tampoco le había contado nada… Siempre misterioso…

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, el propio Christian recordaba las peripecias que había tenido que pasar para tratar de encontrar un regalo apropiado para todos… Encontrar un regalo para Victoria no había sido difícil y Erik, con su impulsividad de costumbre lo había escrito rápidamente en una carta para Santa Claus y la había dejado en la chimenea… Vaya, sí quería a aquel niño… a diferencia de su padre que lo hacía rabiar a cada segundo. Pero Eva se había hecho la misteriosa y, aunque solo tenía un año, cambiaba de parecer a cada momento; no había duda de que le había costado conseguirle algo decente.

**Flashback**

Christian se quedó mirando el escaparate de una tienda lleno de ropa y joyería variada. Pero era muy pesada para una niña de un año; él quería algo más fino. Suerte que en New York había infinidad de tiendas y podría curiosear a su gusto… Lo de regalarle algo de ropa era un asunto complicado porque aunque Victoria siempre le compraba colores pastel más propios para una niña, ella prefería los colores oscuros, como él mismo. Sonrió con esa media sonrisa tan característica suya y sus ojos de hielo emitieron un destello cálido tras las gafas oscuras. Se había dado cuenta de que mucha gente aún se acordaba de Chris Tara; la primera vez que salió a la calle tuvo que ocultarse de un grupo enloquecido de fans que lo persiguieron por casi tres cuadras antes de perderlo de vista… Suspiró al acordarse, desde ahora mejor prevenir que lamentar no salía sin sus gafas y no se las quitaba en lugares públicos, no quería correr riesgos y nunca le habían gustado las multitudes.

Miró las bolsas en las que llevaba ya los regalos de Victoria, Jack y Erik, todavía cavilando acerca de que regalarle a su hija tan parecida a él.

Tan parecida a él… Tal vez podría regalarle un pequeño relicario con un mechón de cabellos de cada uno o con una foto diminuta… La única interrogante era si habría algo así para una niña tan pequeña.

Entró en una joyería y preguntó si había algún relicario para una niña, algo pequeño y delicado. La dependienta se quedó viéndolo con desconfianza antes de obedecer y alcanzarle un expositor.

Buenas tardes en qué podemos servirle?, lo saludó ella. Había algo en aquel joven que le ponía los pelos de punta, no sabía qué era, tal vez las gafas oscuras ¿sería un ladrón acaso?

Busco un regalo para una niña de un año, dijo Christian divertido, al leerle el pensamiento. ¿Un ladrón él? Vaya excusa… tal vez fuera un ciego o una persona con un problema de visión, pero en lo primero que pensaba aquella mujer era en un delincuente. Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica antes de seguir hablando. -¿Tendrá algo así como un relicario? Me gustaría algo delicado…

Claro, ¿en plata u oro?, dijo ella nerviosa. Puso la radio tratando de dispersar la tensión.

Enséñeme lo que tenga en ambos materiales, no me importa el material quiero ver lo que tenga.

Ella le enseñó un expositor con varias joyas y él se dedicó a examinarlas con calma. Había uno en forma de corazón, en plata con unas delicadas flores grabadas en los bordes, pero era demasiado grande. Le llamó la atención uno que parecía una gota de agua y era tan largo como su dedo meñique.

La piedra, ¿es un diamante?, le preguntó a la dependienta, ignorando las miradas de ella. Caray, había salido miedica esa mujer. Ojalá dejara de pensar en ladrones y robos.

Ssí, balbució ella. Se lo quitó suavemente de las manos y Christian sintió el escalofrío que la recorrió. Ella abrió el relicario y se lo mostró. –Por su forma, no se puede colocar una foto en él pero sí unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

Me gusta, dijo él. –Me lo llevaré. Envuélvalo por favor.

En el momento en que iba a sacar la billetera y preguntar el precio de la joya, un mechón rebelde se enredó en el puente de sus gafas y al tratar de desenredarlo las gafas cayeron al suelo en el mismo momento en el que unas adolescentes entraban en el local, hablando y riendo….

¡ES CHRIS TARA!, gritaron las dos y se abalanzaron sobre él; mientras la dependienta suspiraba aliviada. Era sólo un cantante de éxito… no ningún ladrón, como ella había pensado.

Dejadme ya, vamos, dijo Christian, molesto. Con una sola contorsión de su cuerpo se las sacó de encima y se volvió hacia el mostrador mientras sacaba la tarjeta de crédito y se la entregaba a la dependienta con las dos muchachas detrás de él, que contenían la respiración; excitadas. Una le alcanzó las gafas oscuras y se estremeció cuando los dedos de él rozaron los suyos.

¿Oye, porqué no has vuelto a dar conciertos?, le preguntó. –Yo fui a todos, pero hace mucho que no das ninguno.

Prefiero componer, murmuró Christian, fastidiado.

¿Me autografías el CD?, le solicitó la otra, mientras sacaba una copia de _Beyond_ de su bolso.

Salió hace años, comentó él, mientras tomaba el disco y arqueaba una ceja.

La chica se puso roja como un tomate.

Tome, señor Tara, le dijo la dependienta mientras le tendía la tarjeta y una bolsita de seda con el relicario adentro.

Gracias, comentó Christian. ¿_Señor Tara_? Esa mujer estaba loca, y bueno no tenía forma de saber que ése no era su apellido.

Ahora ya tenía el regalo para Eva. Le gustaría que aquellas dos dejaran de seguirlo, lo ponía de los nervios.

¿Queréis dejar de seguirme?, les espetó molesto. Ellas se quedaron atónitas un segundo y luego prorrumpieron en ruidosas carcajadas, mientras se alejaban.

Christian regresó a la casa…

**Fin del Flashback**

Salió de la cocina y de repente se encontró con un gorro de Navidad en la cabeza.

Te ves adorable, comentó Jack con sorna. –Ven aquí, que Victoria quiere una foto de Navidad y todos debemos llevar estos gorros. Tal vez te sirva para entregar los regalos después, siguió. - ¿Quieres ponerte el resto del traje?

¿Por qué no te lo pones tú?, le devolvió la pulla Christian. – Seguro que a ti te queda mejor que a mí. Ya eres lo suficientemente bobo para eso.

¡Cuidado de a quien le hablas así shek!

¡Pues cuida tu lengua dragón!

En ese mismo momento Erik llegó corriendo seguido de Eva y se metió entre las piernas de Christian haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Al chocar contra la mesa, el florero que estaba encima de ésta le cayó encima, quedando con el gorro empapado encima de su cabeza y con el regazo lleno de flores.

Jack se mondó de risa al verlo en esa posición y Victoria salió apresurada de la cocina.

¿Ya os estáis peleando otra vez?, dijo al ver a Christian en el suelo.

No, contestó éste. – Ha sido Erik que me ha hecho perder el equilibrio.

Anda, vamos a abrir los regalos… y a tomarnos esa dichosa foto…

Christian supo que nunca olvidaría la carita de emoción de Eva cuando le colgó el guardapelo del cuello ni sus preguntas acerca de qué colocarían en su interior.

Le has regalado algo perfecto para ella, comentó Victoria sentada entre él y Jack. – Representa muy bien lo que ella es.

¿Ah sí?

Sí. _Hielo y cristal_

Oíd vosotros dos… no queréis salir en la foto o qué?, interrumpió Jack

Sì, ya vamos murmuró Victoria. Sonriendo, Christian le tomó la mano y alzó a Eva con el otro y ocuparon su lugar en el sofá.

De acuerdo, sonreíd…

"_Una vez te dije que tú y yo no éramos tan diferentes. No sabía hasta qué punto."_

_Hielo y cristal…_


End file.
